


The Gala

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Coming Untouched, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kilts, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Bill and Alec attend a black tie charity gala at the hospital.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	The Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_fannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/gifts).



> We've all seen how sexy David is in a kilt. ;)

Bill stared at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his bowtie. Tonight he and Alec were attending a gala at the hospital to raise money for new equipment. It was black tie, so Bill had gone to the only tailor in Broadchurch and had a new tux made for the occasion. Alec had declined an offer to have a tux made. 

"I already know what I'm wearing, Masters," he'd said when Bill asked him. "Don't worry. I'll make sure it's appropriate for the hospital." 

There had been a mischievous glint in Alec's eyes and a smile on his lips when he'd said that, but Bill trusted his husband's judgement. 

"That tailor did a nice job," Alec said, jolting Bill out of his thoughts as he came downstairs. 

Bill smiled and turned away from the mirror to face his husband, but his brain promptly short-circuited when he saw what Alec was wearing. 

His husband stood at the base of the staircase, grinning, wearing a white shirt, black tuxedo jacket, dark blue tie, and a black-and-red kilt. His hair was combed, his beard carefully trimmed, his eyes glinting devilishly. He walked up to Bill, who's eyes were locked on Alec's legs, running up and down his body. 

"My eyes are up here," Alec said, laughter in his voice as he tilted Bill's chin up. 

Bill licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. "I've never seen you wear a kilt before. Why now?" 

Alec shrugged. "Kilts are considered formal wear. I can change if you want me to." 

"No," Bill said quickly. "Don't." 

Alec chuckled. "Well, shall we be off?" 

Bill nodded and clumsily grabbed his keys from the table. They exited the house and walked toward Bill's car, though Bill walked a little behind Alec, eyeing his ass. Once they were settled into the car, they drove to the hospital, Bill side-eyeing Alec the whole way. 

When they arrived at the hospital, the gala was in full swing. Music blared, and the dance floor was packed with men and women, dressed to the teeth in expensive clothes and jewelry and make-up. Bill walked in, Alec on his arm, and several of Bill's co-workers stared at them. Alec's grip on his arm tightened. Bill smiled and patted his hand. 

"Let's get a drink," he said in Alec's ear. 

"Good idea," Alec said, and they moved through the crowd toward the bar. 

"Gin and tonic," Bill told the bartender as they approached.

"Scotch on the rocks," Alec said. 

The bartender nodded and began making their drinks. The two men leaned against the bar, Alec watching the dance floor, Bill watching Alec. His brown eyes gleamed in the flashing lights, and his legs were on full display. Bill felt his mouth dry up once again. 

"Are you staring at my legs again?" Alec asked, not taking his eyes off the dance floor, a smile on his lips.

"No," Bill said, snapping his eyes up, face warming. 

"Liar," Alec retorted. 

The bartender showed up with their drinks just as Bill tried to respond. He grabbed his drink and took a sip. Alec did the same, though he stared straight at Bill as he did. 

"Would you care to dance?" Alec asked as the music turned slow. 

"You told me you couldn't dance," Bill said, setting his empty glass on the bar. 

"I can't," Alec said, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor. "But you can." 

Bill smiled and pulled Alec into an embrace, holding each other close, Alec's head resting on his shoulder, Bill's hands on his waist, swaying lightly to the music.

Three gin and tonics later, Bill was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He and Alec were now in a corner of the room, kissing heatedly. Alec's arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him close, while Bill's hands roamed all his husband's body. 

"Fuck," Alec gasped, tilting his head back, panting. Bill kissed his throat and slipped a hand into the kilt to cup his ass, squeezing. "We should get out of here." 

"Good idea," Bill said, nibbling his neck. "You'll have to drive." 

"Fine," Alec said. "Give me your keys." 

Bill took his keys out his pocket and pressed them in Alec's hand. Taking his husband by the hand, Alec led him through the crowd and out the doors toward the parking lot. They got in the car, which was no easy feat as Bill was still latched on to Alec like a magnet. 

"You're so sexy," Bill said, leaning over to nuzzle Alec's ear. 

"I'm trying to drive, Masters," Alec said.

Bill hummed and slipped a hand into Alec's kilt again, rubbing his cock. Alec tensed and almost jerked the car off road. Bill laughed. Alec growled, and it took all his willpower to not stop the car right there. He reached down and removed Bill's hand from his crotch. 

"You going to make me crash the bloody car if you keep that up," he told Bill. "Wait till we get home." 

Bill pouted. "Fine." 

"Good." Alec turned his attention to the road, but gasped as Bill's hand appeared on his crotch again, not rubbing or stroking, just resting there against his erection. He flattened the gas pedal, uncaring about the speed limit. 

As soon as the front door closed, they were all over each other, kissing, groping, removing clothing and shoes as they moved towards the stairs. 

"Leave the kilt on," Bill said as they reached the bedroom. 

Alec nodded and removed the underwear he wore underneath it. Bill grabbed his hand, wearing just his boxers, and laid on the bed, pulling Alec on top of him. They kissed deeply. Bill had one hand on the back of Alec's neck and the other on his ass, cupping it through the fabric. They continued to kiss until Bill pushed Alec over to his back. 

"God, you're so beautiful," he said. 

Alec was spread out beneath him, face and chest flushed, lips swollen, cock tenting his kilt, a wet spot forming on the fabric. Bill kissed down Alec's body, biting and licking his nipples until he reached his crotch. He mouthed at the bulge. Alec whined, gripping the sheets tight in his fists.

"Don't tease, Masters," he said, rocking his hips. 

Bill smirked before his head disappeared under the kilt. Alec gasped as he felt Bill's warm mouth on his erection. He grabbed the back of his husband's head, moaning and thrusting up into his mouth. After a few minutes, Alec suddenly gasped and tightened his grip on Bill's head. 

"Bill, stop," he rasped. "I'm gonna come!" 

Bill pulled off, panting, lips swollen, eyes dark with desire. He looked at Alec like he wanted to devour him. 

"Turn over," he said, voice hoarse. 

Alec rolled over on to his belly. Bill pulled the kilt up to expose his husband's perfect ass. He palmed and squeezed the cheeks before spreading them apart, revealing the perfect hole between them. 

"What are you doing-" Alec's question ended in a loud moan as he felt Bill's deft, warm tongue circling his entrance. He rocked his hips back, moaning, cock leaking furiously. 

"You've never done this before," he gasped. "It feels so good. Fuck, don't stop." 

Bill moaned in reply. He sucked on the rim as he added a finger alongside his tongue, stretching Alec open. The Scotsman moaned, biting down on the pillow as Bill prepared him carefully despite his buzzed state. Soon Bill was fucking Alec with three fingers, fueled by the mewls spilling from his husband's lips. His head spun with lust and alcohol. 

"Pass me the lube," he said. 

Alec reached under the pillows and handed Bill the tube of lube they kept there. Bill grabbed the tube and flipped the cap open. He removed his underwear and slicked up his cock, hissing at the cold on his hot flesh. He grabbed a handful of Alec's soft hair as he pushed his way into the tight heat of his husband's body.

"Oh, my fucking God," Alec moaned as Bill bottomed out. 

They both held still before Bill started thrusting, pulling Alec's head back by his hair. Alec moaned loudly. He'd never seen Bill like this before, fucking him like an animal in heat. Bill leaned down, pressing his chest to Alec's back, forcing his face into the pillows and fisting the hand in his hair. He scratched his other hand down the the nape of Alec's neck and back. Alec keened, arching his back, pushing his hips back. The room was filled with their loud moaning and gasping, the slap of skin on skin, and the creaking of the mattress as Bill fucked into Alec with abandon, brushing that spot that made stars burst behind his eyes.

"Fuck!" Alec yelled. "Bill, I'm so close!" 

Bill's grip on his hair tightened as he aimed to hit that spot over and over again. Alec screamed as he came untouched, spilling across the sheets and his kilt. Bill gasped as Alec tightened around him like a vise. He thrusted into Alec three more times before he came so hard galaxies seemed to burst behind his eyes. Alec collapsed bonelessly on to the bed, panting. Bill pulled out and followed suit, collapsing beside Alec, gasping for air as his heart thundered in his ears. 

Alec slowly wriggled out of the kilt, letting it pool to the floor beside the bed in a puddle. His eyes were heavy as he rested his head on Bill's heaving chest. Bill pulled the blankets over them, and soon they were both asleep, wrapped around one another, too exhausted to care about the mess. 

The next morning, Bill woke with a groan. His head ached, and his mouth felt dry. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he struggled to recall the events of last night-the gala, seeing Alec in a kilt for the first time, but that was all he really remembered. He felt a wet spot near his legs and shifted around.

"Quit moving," a sleepy voice grunted. 

Bill looked down and found Alec's head of messy hair pillowed on his chest. One of his eyes was open, staring up at Bill. 

"Good morning," Bill said. 

"Morning," Alec yawned. "How do you feel?" 

"Hungover," Bill replied. 

Alec laughed and sat up, hissing slightly. Bill frowned and sat up too, watching with concern. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"You fucked me like an animal last night," Alec replied with a smile. "If I'd have known wearing a kilt would get you so riled up, I would've worn one when we got married." 

Bill blushed as the memories came rushing back. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked Alec.

"No," Alec assured him. "Just marked me up a little is all." 

He turned and showed Bill his back. Red scratch marks ran along the length of his spine, and bite marks bloomed along his shoulders and neck. Bill reached out and ran a fingertip down the scratches. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I couldn't help myself last night." 

"You don't need to apologize, Bill," Alec said. "I liked it. A lot. There's only one victim here." 

"Who?" Bill asked. 

Alec reached down to the floor and picked up the kilt. A large stain showed on the front of it, darkening the fabric. 

"You owe it to me to try to wash this," Alec said wryly. "If the stain doesn't come out, you owe me a new kilt." 

Bill laughed. "Deal." 

Alec dropped the kilt and left the bed. Bruises showed on his hips and his throat. "Care to join me in the shower?" 

"You don't have to ask," Bill said, following his husband to the bathroom.


End file.
